The invention relates to a flame retardant combination for thermoplastic polymers and the use thereof.
The salts of phosphinic acids (phosphinates) have proven to be effective flame-retardant additives for thermoplastic polymers. This applies both to the alkali metal salts (DE-A-22 52 258) and to the salts of other metals (DE-A-24 47 727).
Calcium phosphinates and aluminum phosphinates have been described as particularly effective in polyesters and give less impairment of the material properties of the polymeric molding compositions than do the alkali metal salts (EP-A-0 699 708).
Alicyclic phosphinates, e.g. the salts of 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides, also have flame-retardant properties and are particularly suitable for polyesters and polyamides (EP-A-0 794 191).
Synergistic combinations of the phosphinates mentioned with certain nitrogen-containing compounds have also been found, and in a large number of polymers these are more effective flame retardants than the phosphinates alone (PCT/EP97/01664, and also DE-A-197 34 437 and DE-A-197 37 727).
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the flame-retardant effect of the various phosphinates in thermoplastic polymers can also be markedly improved by adding small amounts of inorganic compounds which do not contain nitrogen. It has moreover been found that the additives mentioned can also improve the flame-retardant effect of phosphinates in combination with nitrogen-containing synergists.
The invention therefore provides a flame retardant combination for thermoplastic polymers comprising, as component A, a salt of 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides of formula (Ia) or formula (Ib) and/or 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides of formula (II), 
and, as component B, a synthetic inorganic compound and/or a mineral product.
R1 to R4, which are identical or different, are preferably hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, linear or branched.
R1 to R4, which are identical or different, are particularly preferably methyl or ethyl.
The metal is preferably magnesium, calcium, zinc and/or aluminum.
Component B is preferably an oxygen compound of silicon, a magnesium compound, a metal carbonate of metals of the second main group of the Periodic Table, red phosphorus, a zinc compound or an aluminum compound.
The oxygen compounds of silicon are preferably salts or esters of orthosilicic acid and condensation products thereof, silicates, zeolites, silicas, glass powders, glass-ceramic powders or ceramic powders.
The magnesium compounds are preferably magnesium hydroxide, hydrotalcites, magnesium carbonates or magnesium calcium carbonates.
The red phosphorus is preferably elemental red phosphorus or a preparation in which the surface of the phosphorus has been coated with low-molecular-weight liquid substances, such as silicone oil, paraffin oil or esters of phthalic acid or adipic acid, or with polymers or oligomeric compounds, e.g. with phenolic resins or amino plastics, or else with polyurethanes.
The zinc compounds are preferably zinc oxide, zinc stannate, zinc hydroxystannate, zinc phosphate, zinc borate or zinc sulfides.
The aluminum compounds are preferably aluminum hydroxide or aluminum phosphate.
The novel flame retardant combination preferably comprises, as further component C, nitrogen compounds.
The nitrogen compounds preferably have the formulae (III) to (VIII) or are mixtures of these 
or the nitrogen compounds are oligomeric esters of tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate with aromatic polycarboxylic acids or are nitrogen-containing phosphates of the formula (NH4)yH3xe2x88x92yPO4 or (NH4PO3)z, where y is from 1 to 3 and z is from 1 to 10,000.
Component C is preferably benzoguanamine, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, allantoin, glycoluril, melamine, melamine cyanurate, melamine phosphate, dimelamine phosphate and/or melamine pyrophosphate.
The invention further provides the use of the novel flame retardant combination for rendering thermoplastic polymers flame-retardant. For the purposes of the present invention and as set out by Hans Domininghaus in xe2x80x9cDie Kunststoffe und ihre Eigenschaftenxe2x80x9d [Plastics and their Properties], 5th edition (1998), p. 14, thermoplastic polymers are polymers in which the molecular chains have no lateral branching or else have varying numbers of lateral branches of different lengths, soften on heating and can be shaped in virtually any way desired.
These thermoplastic polymers are preferably HI (high-impact) polystyrene, polyphenylene ethers, polyamides, polyesters, polycarbonates or blends or polymer blends of ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) type or of PC/ABS (polycarbonate/acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) type. HI polystyrene is a polystyrene with increased impact strength.
Particularly preferred thermoplastic polymers are polyamides, polyesters and ABS.
The term plastic molding compositions is used below for thermoplastic polymers which comprise the novel flame retardant combinations and, if desired, fillers and reinforcing materials and/or other additives as defined below. The component B which has been mentioned earlier is a synthetic inorganic compound and/or a mineral product selected from the groups mentioned below:
Oxygen compounds of silicon, such as salts or esters of orthosilicic acid and condensation products thereof (silicates). An overview of suitable silicates is given, for example, by Riedel in Anorganische Chemie, 2nd edn., p. 490-497, Walter de Gruyter, Berlin-N.Y., 1990. Of particular interest here are phyllosilicates (laminar or layer silicates) such as talc, kaolinite and mica, and the group comprising the bentonites and montmorillonites, and also tectosilicates, e.g. the group comprising the zeolites. Besides these, it is also possible to use silicon dioxide in the form of finely dispersed silica.
The silica here may have been prepared pyrogenically or by a wet chemical process. The silicates and silicas mentioned may have been provided with organic modifiers in order to achieve certain surface properties.
Other components B which may be used are glass powders, glass-ceramic powders and ceramic powders with a variety of makeups, e.g. as described in xe2x80x9cUllmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry,xe2x80x9d 5th edition, Vol. A 12 (1989), pp. 372-387 (Glass) and pp. 443-448 (Glass-ceramics). Appropriate ceramic materials are described in Vol. 6 (1986) on pp. 12-18 (Commercial Ceramic Clays). It is possible to use either glasses and/or ceramics with defined melting points or else mixtures of products with a broad melting range, such as ceramic frits as used for preparing glazes. Frits of this type, or mixtures of two or more frits, may also comprise glass fibers, basalt fibers or ceramic fibers. Mixtures of this type are described, for example, in EP 0 287 293 B1.
Other compounds which may be used as component B are magnesium compounds, such as magnesium hydroxide, or also hydrotalcites of the formula
Mg(1xe2x88x92a)Ala(OH)2Aa/2xc2x7pH2O,
where
A is an anion SO42xe2x88x92 or CO32xe2x88x92,
a is greater than 0 and equal to or less than 0.5, and
p is the number of water molecules in the hydrotalcite and is from 0 to 1.
Preference is given to hydrotalcites in which A is the anion CO32xe2x88x92 and 0.2xe2x89xa6axe2x89xa60.4. The hydrotalcites may be either naturally occurring hydrotalcites, which may, if desired, have been modified by an appropriate chemical treatment, or synthetically prepared products.
Other compounds which may be used as component B are metal carbonates of metals of the second main group of the Periodic Table and mixtures of these.
Suitable compounds are magnesium calcium carbonates (b1) of the formula
xe2x80x83MgbCac(CO3)b+cxc2x7qH2O,
where
b and c are numbers from 1 to 5 and b/cxe2x89xa71 and qxe2x89xa70, and basic magnesium carbonates (b2) of the formula
Mgd(CO3)e(OH)2d-2exc2x7rH2O,
where
d is a number from 1 to 6, e is a number greater than 0 and smaller than 6 and d/e greater than 1 and rxe2x89xa70. Particularly suitable mixtures are those made from b1 and b2, where the ratio of amounts b1:b2 is in the range from 1:1 to 3:1. The magnesium calcium carbonates b1 and basic magnesium carbonates b2 may be used either in hydrated or anhydrous form, with or without surface treatment. These types of compound include the naturally occurring minerals, such as huntite (b1) and hydromagnesite (b2) and mixtures of these.
Other compounds which may be used as component B are zinc compounds, such as zinc oxide, zinc stannate, zinc hydroxystannate, zinc phosphates and zinc sulfides, and also zinc borates of the formula
f ZnOxc2x7gB2O3xc2x7hH2O,
where
f, g and h are from 0 to 14.
If desired, the novel flame retardant combinations may comprise, as component C, a nitrogen compound of the formulae (III) to (VIII) or a mixture of the compounds indicated by the formulae and described in DE-A-197 37 727, which is expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
In addition to the abovementioned, components C which may be used are oligomeric esters of tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate with aromatic polycarboxylic acids, as described in EP-A 584 567, and nitrogen-containing phosphates of the formula (NH4)yH3xe2x88x92yPO4 or (NH4PO3)z, where y may be from 1 to 3 and z is any desired number (for example from 1 to 10,000), typically also given as an average of a chain length distribution.
Suitable polymers in which the novel flame retardant combination can be used effectively are also described on pages 6 to 9 of International Patent Application PCT/WO 97/01664, which is expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
Components A which may be used are: salts of 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides.
Examples of suitable salts of 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides are: the alkaline-earth, magnesium, zinc or aluminum salts of 1-hydroxy-3-alkyl-2,3-dihydro-1H-phosphole 1-oxide, 1-hydroxy-3-methyl-2,5-dihydro-1H-phosphole 1-oxide, 1-hydroxy-2,3-dihydro-1H-phosphole 1-oxide, 1-hydroxy-2,5-dihydro-1H-phosphole 1-oxide, 1-hydroxy-1H-phospholane 1-oxide and 1-hydroxy-3-methyl-1H-phospholane 1-oxide, and also mixtures of these salts. The aluminum salts are preferred.
The salts may be prepared from the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides by known methods, and the metal carbonates, metal hydroxides or metal oxides may be used here in aqueous solution. The 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides are accessible by known methods from the 1-chlorodihydrophosphole oxides, which may be prepared, for example, as in EP-A-0452755. The 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides may be prepared from these by hydrogenation.
The amount of the salts of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides or of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides of the general formulae Ia, Ib and, respectively, II which is to be added to the polymer may vary within wide boundaries. Use is generally made of from 1 to 50% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition. The ideal amount depends on the nature of the polymer, the nature of component B and of C if used, and on the type of the salt used of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxide or of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxide itself, and may readily be determined experimentally. From 3 to 40% by weight, in particular from 5 to 30% by weight, is preferred.
The salts of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides according to the invention may be used in a variety of physical forms, depending on the type of the polymer used and on the properties desired. For example, the salts of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides may be finely ground to achieve better dispersion in the polymer. If desired, it is also possible to use a mixture of different salts of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides.
The salts of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides according to the invention are thermally stable and neither decompose the polymers during processing nor affect the production process for the plastic molding composition.
The salts of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides are nonvolatile under the conditions for preparing and processing polymers.
The amount of the inorganic compounds according to the invention (component B) to be added to the polymers may vary within wide limits. The amount used is generally from 0.1 to 10% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition. The ideal amount depends on the nature of the polymer, on the nature of the salt of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides (component A) used, on any nitrogen-containing compound (component C) used, and also on the type of the inorganic compound itself. From 0.3 to 5% by weight is preferred, in particular from 0.5 to 3% by weight. It is also possible to add a combination of the inorganic compounds mentioned.
The amount of nitrogen compound (component C) to be added to the polymers may vary within wide limits. The amount generally used is from 1 to 30% by weight, based on the plastic molding composition. The ideal amount depends on the nature of the polymer, on the nature of the salt of the 1-hydroxydihydrophosphole oxides and of the 1-hydroxyphospholane oxides (component A) used, on the nature of the inorganic compound (component B) used, and also on the type of the nitrogen compound itself. From 3 to 20% by weight is preferred, in particular from 5 to 15% by weight.
The flame-retardant components A and B and, if desired, C may be incorporated into thermoplastic polymers by, for example, premixing all of the constituents in powder and/or pellet form in a mixer and then homogenizing these in the polymer melt in a compounding apparatus (e.g. a twin-screw extruder). The melt is usually taken off as an extrudate, cooled and pelletized. The components A, B and C may also be introduced separately via a metering system directly into the compounding apparatus.
It is also possible to admix the flame-retardant additives A, B and C with previously produced polymer pellets or polymer powder and to process the mixture directly on an injection molding machine to give moldings.
In the case of polyesters, for example, the flame-retardant additives A, B and C may also be added to the polyester melt straight away during the polycondensation.
Besides the novel flame retardant combination made from A, B and, if used, C, fillers and reinforcing materials may also be added to the molding compositions, for example glass fibers, glass beads, or minerals, such as chalk. The molding compositions may also comprise other additives, such as antioxidants, light stabilizers, lubricants, colorants, nucleating agents or antistats. EP-A-584 567 gives examples of the additives which can be used.
The flame-retardant plastic molding compositions are suitable for producing moldings, films, filaments and fibers, e.g. by injection molding, extrusion or pressing.